


somebody catch my breath

by flightlesscrow



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Song - Freeform, ahhh, supposed to be a drabble but i got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: Rainy days and impromptu visits make for perfect opportunities to accidentally to make your underclassman cry, as Nishinoya would find out.





	somebody catch my breath

Hinata was sitting at home, only half paying attention to the television program that he had turned on, when he heard a knock on the door.   
  
“Someone’s here? Wonder who it is,” he mumbled to himself as he got up to answer the door.

He opened it a crack and peeked out from behind it. There he saw Nishinoya, nearly soaked despite the presence of an umbrella in his hand. 

“Noya-san! I wasn’t expecting a visit from you today, especially not with the rain,” Hinata admitted. 

“Well, here I am.” Nishinoya gave the redhead a bright smile as he stood on the doorstep.

“Do you wanna come in?” Hinata asked, opening the door wider. 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.” Hinata shook his head in a way that said ‘not at all,’ and stepped aside for his upperclassman. 

“Gah, it’s so warm in here,” Nishinoya said. “I could just lay down on the floor and fall asleep.”    
  
“It’s probably cold outside. Speaking of, would you like to borrow some clothes? Since yours are wet and all,” Hinata offered. 

“Can I?” Nishinoya asked. Hinata just nodded.    
  
“Wait in the bathroom, I’ll bring you some clothes.”    


“Thanks, Shouyou!”

“Yep!” 

Hinata went back to his bedroom and rummaged through his drawers for some clothes. He and Nishinoya were around the same size, so it wasn’t hard to find some things that would fit him. 

He debated bringing a pair of boxers with, in case it was awkward or something, but ultimately decided to in the end. If Nishinoya were really soaked through, it’d be uncomfortable to be in wet underwear. Hinata knew from experience.

“Noya-san, I’ll leave them outside the door, ‘kay?” Hinata said with a quick rap of his knuckles against the wood. 

“”Kay~” Nishinoya responded. Hinata left the fresh change of clothes outside the bathroom door and went to the kitchen. He put on some tea for the two of them to drink later. 

“Hey, Shouyou, I didn’t know you had a guitar!” Nishinoya said, enthusiasm glinting in his eyes. 

“It’s my mom’s, but she said me and Natsu could use it. Natsu’s too little to hold it though yet. And I never learned to play,” Hinata admitted. 

“Do you care if I use it for a little?” Nishinoya asked, walking towards it. It was almost like the beaten up acoustic had a gravitational pull of it’s own, one that seemed to attract Nishinoya specifically.

“You can play, Noya-san?! That’s so cool! I wanna hear something, yeah!” Hinata said excitedly, hopping down from his seat on the stool by the counter in favor of sitting on the floor across from Nishinoya.

“‘Course I can! I taught myself how to play. It’s hard in the beginning but once you get a feel for the shape of the instrument, it comes really easy,” Nishinoya explained. Hinata was staring at him like he was looking at The Little Giant in person all the while, pure admiration in his eyes. 

“Wow, Noya-san. You’re so freakin’ cool!” Nishinoya laughed humbly.

“It’s really no big deal, though. Anyways, what do ya wanna hear?”   
  
“Oh, uh…” Hinata thought for a while, really hard, but he couldn’t think of anything. “Up to you!”  
  
“Hmm, alright,” Nishinoya said. He thought for a bit, but then seemed to settle on a song.

“I’ve only ever played this song once or twice, but I really like it. And it fits the weather today, too,” Nishinoya said as a small disclaimer before he started strumming the strings. It was a pretty melody, but not one Hinata remembered hearing before.

After two measures, Nishinoya came in with vocals. His voice was low and kinda rough, but he sounded nice and his voice was pleasant to listen to. 

“I’m a goner,  
Somebody catch my breath.   
I’m a goner,  
Somebody catch my breath.   
I wanna be known by you.  
I wanna be known by you…”

He repeated this verse one more time. Hinata was enjoying listening to the song, but the nature of it made him extremely sad.    
  
“Though I’m weak,   
Beaten down.   
I’ll slip away,   
Into the sound.   
The ghost of you,   
Is close to me.   
I’m inside out,   
You’re underneath.

“I’ve got two faces,  
Blurry’s the one I’m not.  
I’ve got two faces,  
Blurry’s the one I’m not.  
I need your help to take him out.  
I need your help to take him out.”   
  
At this point, Hinata began to cry. Not a lot, just a few tears falling down his cheeks. The song was extremely sad, but he sat quietly and was a good audience for Nishinoya as he sang through the chorus twice more.

“Don’t let me be gone,” Nishinoya sang four times, in a quiet voice. Hinata’s tears stopped falling. He sensed the song was drawing to a close. Until…

“Don’t let me be!” Nishinoya’s voice got louder in volume as he sang this line two times through. Hinata almost choked up. The song was in English, so he couldn’t understand it, but he knew by the desperate tone in his teammate’s voice that it had to be something upsetting. 

The strumming also got faster and louder along with Nishinoya’s voice. The volume stayed at this level for the next verse of the song. 

“I’m a goner,  
Somebody catch my breath.  
I’m a goner,  
Somebody catch my breath.  
I wanna be known by you!  
I wanna be known by…” 

“... you…” 

The last word was sang quietly. Nishinoya put the guitar to the side and gave Hinata a shy smile.

“So… what’d you thi- hey!” He was interrupted by Hinata flinging himself onto him in a tight hug.

Tears were streaming down Hinata’s face, and he was a blubbering mess, but somehow Nishinoya was still able to figure out what Hinata was saying.

“That was beautiful! But really sad! I couldn’t understand the words but! It sounded like a really sad song!” He wailed. He had gripped the back of Nishinoya’s shirt and was holding him tightly. Nishinoya could barely move. 

Still, he brought his arms to circle around Hinata’s back in a tender embrace. “Relax, Shouyou, it’s okay. You don’t have to cry.”    
  
“B-but, you sounded really upset, Noya-san…” Hinata weakly argued. He pulled back just enough to look at Nishinoya’s face. “Are you upset, senpai?” He asked earnestly. 

“Oh, Shouyou…” Nishinoya whispered. He patted Hinata’s fluffy red curls before guiding him into a gentle hug.   
  
“I’m not upset. I feel alright.”   
  
“But-”  
  
“Honest! It’s fine. I wouldn’t lie to you. I chose that song because the weather is kind of a drag today, and I listened to it on the way over here. Thought I’d give it a go and see how you liked it. Didn’t think it’d upset you this much. Sorry, man.” Nishinoya patted Hinata’s back while he spoke, but let go of him when he felt him shift.

“It’s okay. You’d tell me if something was wrong though, right?” He asked, looking at him with red-rimmed eyes that were glossy from freshly fallen tears.

“Of course! Sorry for worrying you,” Nishinoya bowed slightly. He really didn’t mean to make Hinata cry. 

“It’s okay, I worry anyways. I’m just glad you’re okay!”

Suddenly, Hinata heard the kettle whistle. He got up to take it off the burner and finish making the tea.

“What brought you over here today, by the way?” He asked as he brought two cups of tea into the living room.

“Thanks. Uh, I was just wondering around when it started raining. I realized I was way farther from home than I originally thought, and your house was close, so I thought to come here. Hope I didn’t cause any trouble for ya.” He took a sip from his tea. 

Hinata shook his head. “Nah, you weren’t any trouble at all. I’d rather you be here than caught in a storm,” he said thoughtfully. The door opened behind them, and the turned to see Hinata’s mother and Natsu coming into the house. 

“Oh!  Nishinoya-kun, what a pleasant surprise! I had no idea you’d be over today or I would’ve left some snacks for you two!”   
  
“It’s no problem, miss! It was an impromptu thing anyway. Sorry for the inconvenience,” Nishinoya said.

“Not at all, sweetie. Would you like to stay for dinner?” She asked him as she set groceries down on the counter. Natsu ran up to him and pulled on his pant leg.

“Sure, if you wouldn’t mind. Thank you!” He said.

“No problem, sweetheart.”    
  
“Noya!” Nishinoya looked down at Natsu. “Why are you wearing nii-chan’s clothes?”    
  
“Mine got wet, so Shouyou let me borrow some,” he answered. She nodded, as if this answer satisfied her. 

“Wanna play a game with me? Nii-chan, you too!”    
  
The boys exchanged a glance and a smile, and went to humor Natsu.    
  
Mrs. Hinata watched the three of them from the kitchen, a fond smile playing on her lips as the two older boys had a pretend tea party with Natsu. The sight was one she’d hold dear for a very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> supposed to be a drabble for tumblr but!!! got carried away so here's this its probably waaaay ooc but i'm just now rewatching hq and havent been involved in the fandom for a long while so. here it is. 
> 
> i couldnt think of angst for this pair so i turned it into slightly angsty fluff


End file.
